Love, Hurt, Chocolate Cake?
by LovelyyetSilent
Summary: Anti Cosmo gets a love letter from a really dumb person, to find out he decides to join tutoring and meets an Anti Wanda...who knows maybe love will prevail. Or hurt will take over. Or perhaps chocolate cake will work? You'll have to read on! {Rated K {Don't own nothin' but the writin' {REVIEW PLEASE, need to find out what I'm doing wrong!
1. Love Notes?

**Hello loves! This is a acxaw fic, it's also my first. Review please, tell me if I did anything wrong ((I'm sort of hard with English online sometimes))**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Chapter I / Love Notes?

Great, a note in my desk. Probably from the principal, she was always getting on me for nothing. All because I was doomed to be feared, because my double Cosmo, for good riddance, is a blundering idiot. "Keep him away from my children" I could still hear fearful parents mocking me. Nevertheless, I was getting a bit off topic. I hesitantly opened the note and expected the worst. I read, holding my monocle so I could see the wrinkly lined paper and horrid handwriting more clearly. _You are so smart, I am so dumb. I need your love, however much..fun? Poems are hard. -Secret Admirer. _I almost screamed, who could POSSIBLY have a "crush" on me!? How am I supposed to strike fear into my peers now, knowing one of them is so obviously head over heels in love with me. I breathed faster, choking in disgust.

I read it again, whoever this was was obviously dumb. They obviously need SERIOUS tutoring. That's when it came to me. I should join the tutoring program of our school. I'l try poetry, and if they use the same...original...structure it would be them. It was unlike me to join something that helped students, but maybe then the principle would give me a chance. However, I must be sneaky. If those who feared me found out-I shuddered at the thought.

I put the note in my pocket, as future refrence. I then floated silently through the school. I watched every dark window pass, locked doors and final silence. I sighed and headed toward the office. Around the corner from the blue room I smelled their old butterscotch candies. The smell had become to smell like home, for I hung out late at school because my real home was...well...Cosmo's mom must really love Cosmo. I floated up to the office and knocked on the door. "Mrs. Worminhime?" "UGH, Anti Cosmo is that you again? Come in, dear" it might have sounded like the end there was nice, but the way she said dear, you would have thought she was ready to kill.

"Yes Mrs., I would like to join the tutoring service for our school?" I watched her anger fade into shock. "You-doing good-for the-s-school?" She looked ready to faint, so I put a chair behind her and caught her. I signed my name down as she tried to breathe deeply."I'll be tutoring an Anti Wanda tomorrow, correct?" Then I heard a laugh, my principle was laughing..at me? "Wow, not even you will be able to help her, she's the most idioti-" then she must have realized how she was talking about one of her students "I mean she's a tough one, but you may be able to do it, even though countless others have failed!"

I just floated out...my principal was weird.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**yay, finished the first chapter...:3 please review.**


	2. A Girl Named Anti Wanda

**I'm dramatic. Read on if you dare! :3**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-Anti Wanda's point of view**

Chapter II / A Girl Named Anti Wanda

I floated in the guidance room. Once again a tutor was here to try to get me to "learn." It was hard though. I was the opposite of Wanda, who loved learning and was smart, a nd I couldn' do nothing 'bout it. " 'ello, is my tutor 'ere?" "It's hello and here, and yes I am here." He turned around in the spinny chair. I almost fainted, it was him, the most feared Anti Cosmo, my extremely cute crush. "H-Hello? Yall the great Anti Cosmo?" I almost screamed, I almost called him what I called him in my head, Anti-Cozzie. I blushed. Hard. "Yes, and it's you're" he seemed smug at being called great, how adorable.

"I need you to practice-writing. Poetry to be exact, to see your skill in literary arts." "I don' know what yeer sayin'? Poetry?" I almost screamed, he was going to know I wrote him the friggin love note. I wish I had never given it in the first place. I will now beat myself up inside. GOD I'M AN IDIOT! "Here just write about anything in poetry form" I stared at the blank paper and at the number 2 pencil in my hand. I put _"Secret by Anti Wanda-" _I looked up at my dream guy, who was floating impatiently. I then had a surge of bravery. _"I am dumb, I know tis well. You are smart, and you are powerfull. You'all are my secret" _I folded it and sat up.

"You may leave" I floated as fast as possible. I zapped home fast and sighed when I got there.

Now the regret begins.


End file.
